There You'll Be
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: Rafe and Evelyn need to tell Danny the truth about his birth father. Please R&R!


Rafe Mc Cawley woke up on a Saturday morning at 6:00 a 

I saw the movie Pearl Habor and loved it. It was sooooo beautiful and sooooo sad, I cried. I bought the Sountrack and listen to it all the time. I even cried the first time I listened to it after seeing the movie. OK, I'm crazy, so what else is new ? If you liked or loved the movie, then please read this.

Disclaimer : I do not own Pearl Harbor and/or 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill.

**__**

There You'll Be

Rafe Mc Cawley woke up on a Saturday morning at 6:00 a .m. and looked to his right. His wife, Evelyn Johnson, now Mc Cawley, was peacefully asleep. The light shown in by the window and touched her cheek, sending a warm feeling. Evelyn opened her eyes and faced Rafe. " Good Morning Rafe. " She said softly. " Oh is it ? " He asked, pointing at the calendar that hung on the back of the door. It read : Saturday, December 7th 1952. " Oh, yeah… " Evelyn replied as a tear fell down her cheek. " …I miss Danny. " She sighed, Daniel Walker had been Rafe's best friend since he was little and Evelyn's lover. He died in a plane crash, right in Rafe's arms. " I do too, but should we tell Danny ? " Rafe asked, not sure if they should tell little Danny, the truth about his birth father. Evelyn just nodded, " It's whats best. " She told him. Rafe got up, got dressed, and went to Danny's room. He opened the door, and carefully, slid inside the room. Rafe, trying his best not to make any noise, went over to the 10-year-old's bed. He touched the covers and felt nothing. Rafe quickly raised the covers, and found that Danny was not there. He quickly rushed to the kitchen, but there was no sign of the boy. Rafe popped his head out the window. " Danny ! Danny ! " He called, but ceased when he saw the child staring at the tomb in the yard. Rafe, seeing the boy, ran outside. He joined Danny soon enough. " Who's tomb is that ? " Asked the boy, pointing to the tomb that had been there for what seemed forever to him. " Well, it belongs to Daniel Walker… " Rafe began. " I know that I can read. " Danny cut him off. " Daniel Walker was your father Danny. " Came Evelyn's voice from behind the two men . " But he can't be, Rafe is my father. Aren't you Dad ? " Danny asked Rafe, the man whom he thought was his father. Rafe sighed and looked at his shoes. " But then, how could, I mean if Rafe isn't, then… " Danny was confused and hurt greatly. The man whom was supposed to be his father, wasn't. " Danny, before World War II, Rafe and I fell in love. I was a nurse and he was a pilot. One day, he was called to help the British and Daniel and I were transfered to Hawaii. Rafe and I wrote to eachother constantly until one day, the letters from him stopped coming. Daniel learned that his plane had been shot and that he had died, and then Daniel told me. I mourned the loss of Rafe for along time, and then Daniel and I spent a lot of time together and I fell in love all over again. Then, one day, Rafe returned and that was the same day that I found out that I was pregnant with Daniel's baby, which is you Danny. I did not tell Daniel though, only Rafe knew, and I did not want him to tell Daniel because it may trouble him in the Top Secret mission that he and Rafe were about to work on. And it was in that Secret Mission that Daniel Walker died, asking Rafe to be the father of his baby. Rafe begged Daniel not to die, so that he could be the father, but Daniel's life ended. " Evelyn explained to her son. Rafe was amazed by the expression on the boy's face. Danny was not crying or acting angry. He just stood there he seemed to understand that his birth father had to die. " I just wished that I could have gotten a chance to know him. " Danny sighed. " Danny, you _are _him. " Rafe said. " Yes Danny, your father's spirit lives in your heart as it does in ours. " Evelyn explained. " When I look at you, I see Daniel Walker, the Daniel Walker I knew when I was a boy your age. " Rafe told Danny, who smiled. " Now come inside, you'll have breakfast and then I'll show you photographs of your father and I and tell you about all the stupid things we did in our time. " Said Rafe as he started to walk to the house with Danny. " As far, as I'm concerned, you _are _my father. " Danny told Rafe, who put the boy on his right shoulder and went inside. Evelyn smiled and stared at the tomb. A gentle breeze blew in her hair as she began to sing :

" When I think back on these times.

And the dreams we left behind. 

I'll be glad 'coz I was blessed to get to have you in my life.

When I look back on these days.

I'll look and see your face.

You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. 

In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life.

I'll keep a part of you with me. 

And everywhere I am there you'll be 

Everywhere I am there you'll be 

Well you showed me how it feels.

To feel the sky within my reach.

And I always will remember all the strengh .

Your love made me make it through.

I owe so much to you.

You were right there for me.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. 

In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life.

I'll keep a part of you with me. 

And everywhere I am there you'll be 

Everywhere I am there you'll be 

'Coz I always saw in you my light, my strengh

And I want to thank you know for all the ways

You were right there for me.

You were right there for me always

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. 

In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life.

I'll keep a part of you with me. 

And everywhere I am there you'll be 

Everywhere I am there you'll be "

A single tear ran down her face and landed on the tomb. " We all miss you Danny. " She whispered as she deposited a white rose on Daniel Walker's tomb and headed towards the house. 

*****THE END*****

I'm done ! Yay for me ! I loved the movie Pearl Harbor sooooooooooo much, but you already know that from reading above. Please review, I love reviews. Thank you. 

Aloha ! !

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty


End file.
